Triple Threat Blossom
by Kanji-Kitsune
Summary: Tired of feeling weak and not bringing Sasuke back to the Konoha, Sakura leaves the village. She comes back years later, with many secrets hiding within. A secret treaty, powers, and many more. Will her friends ever figure it out or leave her in the dark?


Ohayo! This is my second story. It's called, "Triple Threat Blossom."

First one for my real Naruto series besides modern. Well, maybe it won't be after this. I can't really say what the parings are just yet.

Also, this won't fall into the _'Sakura leaves then joins the Akatsuki'_ trap. Many twists and turns will be featured. Enjoy. ^^

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Leaving for good!

Sakura stormed through her house.

Her anger was moody, her clothes were torn and bloody.

"Damn Sasuke. Why won't he come home?" she growled, kicking a fallen scroll.

While she destroyed her house, two figures walking inside through the broken hedges of her lifeless door.

"Sakura-chan, please understand. We'll get him back next time. I promise."

She quickly turns around. "There won't be a next time! Can't you see that?" yelled out the pinkette. "I should have never agreed to go on this mission."

Naruto shook his head. "No. We both promised our selves to bring him back ourselves. Remember?"

"You promised, not me." she said lightly. The kunoichi had her back turned, facing the wall. "Naruto, Sai. Go home. I don't want any more company."

Her two male companions leave in completely denial. Said boys exit out the door down a path back to their own houses away from the evil cherry blossom's wrath. Many picture frames and furniture were ripped to shreds or smashed to pieces. Sakura paused over the old team seven framed in an expensive display only to cry with tears of agony. She slowly puts down her weapon and then wipes her right arm across the dresser, causing it to fall.

The picture smashed at the bottom of the oak flooring. Her reflection of a figure running out of the room played back like a record player. Sakura entered her room and then threw her self down onto the bed sobbing hysterically. It's been two years since the search and they haven't dug up anything reasonable.

Sauske didn't want to come back home. It's been made into a fact, yet his brother is already dead. During that process, Pein tried to take over the village only to fail miserably. Sakura and the others tried their best to keep the building from being annihilated only to have Naruto come out of nowhere and save the day.

She felt happy that he stopped him, only to relinquish her hidden feelings. Hinata rushed to his side only to get stabbed by the ginger haired male only to be saved by the blond him self. That isn't really enough proof for her to believe that Naruto actually loved her back or is just acting out to protect a team mate.

It didn't really bother her though. Since losing the Uchiha and now losing an Uzumaki, she is a hopeless romantic. Perhaps one day a guy will love her and then she wouldn't be able to ruin it except when angered or feeling hurt. Like right now, as she laid on her stomach with tears escaping from her eye lids.

_'Why am I so weak?'_ thought the sad girl.

Perhaps Sasuke's attempts for criticizing her characteristics meant to teach her about being a better kunoichi. But how could she now? There's too much memories here and by debating over the lost boy of her dreams and whether Naruto likes her for who she is isn't making it any easier. Which brings her to a new conclusion.

Either become a missing nin or leave the village under a training block. Becoming a nuke nin sounded too much for her, so she chose to be sent out on a mission by Tsunade. With an offical nod, Sakura quickly got ready for bed by taking a shower and then sleeping on a new full fledged agenda.

**-Next day-**

Sakura awoke in a moderate mood. With the past events still plaguing her mind, she could not focus on her hospital duties. Instead, she headed over to Tsunade's office to work on her proposition to leave the village and start up a new life. Which really didn't go too well.

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT?"

Many birds left their posts as the loud voice exploded through an open window.

Sakura's body went horizontal as the shout had her stomach doing cart wheels. "S-shisou, I want.." she began, trying to put her hair back into place.

"Leave the village. I know."

"Why are you doubting me? You did the same thing."

"Why yes I did. I will not lie to you about that." Tsunade admitted steadily. "Is there a purpose to you're departure?"

Sakura tried her best to reason with her. "I would like to leave and find my self. Due to feeling left behind by my team mates Naruto, Sai, and even Sasuke.. I can't stay here any longer."

Once her speech cleared, Tsunade raised a suspicious eye brow.

"That's it. I know you're hiding more stuff then that."

It went silent for a while.

Sakura tried her best to fight back the tears.

Tsaunde's eyes softened as she got up from around the desk and gave the girl a hug. "Ssh, ssh.. It's alright." cooed the fifth hokage. "Let it all out."

"W-why is it so hard.. to be a kunoichi?" sobbed the pinkette.

"Us female ninjas need to refrain from using our emotions, just like guy ninjas as well." explained the godaime. "I know it's hard but you will get it at some point."

Sakura looked up in her teacher's eyes. "Really? Do you actually mean that?" she asked pitifully.

"Yes. I taught you better then that scarecrow. Which is why I'm allowing you to leave the village. Take as much time as you want."

She gasps after a hug is returned, only to hold on a little longer.

"Thank you. I"ll promise to come back."

With a quick bow, Sakura exits out the room completely unaware to her shisou's silent tears. She makes a quick route for her house, keeping a thick memory of all the places she used to visit as a child. The pinkette finally reached her house and decided to scrounge around for a few items to take on her trip. Taking clothes and other things wasn't optional. She could buy some clothes at wherever village she decided to stop at and start off from there. So instead, all the girl packed was a full wallet of cash, then she exited out her house.

Locking it fully and placing the key in her pocket, Sakura walks down the road of redemption. Many villagers and familiar shinobi alike turn and face the girl with curious eyes as she walks down the street with her head held up high. Once she reaches the open gates, a familial face blocks her path.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?"

The pine apple haired male makes a face. "You're leaving the village. Aren't you?"

"Maybe. There's nothing for me here anymore."

"Tch, sounding just like Sasuke. How trouble some."

Sakura's eyes shown anger. "I am not like him. Unlike that slime ball, I have regular emotions."

His lazy eyes burned into hers. "Oh so now he's a slime ball? How long did it take you to come up with that?"

"Just yesterday. Not being able to capture a team mate that doesn't want to be found shows me that you can't change people."

"I see. So by you changing routes and leaving the village will make you superior?"

The pinkette blinked for a moment. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. Just remember that there's still a few people who care for you. Have a safe trip."

Shikamaru decided to walk, going directly back into the village. The kunoichi watched his departure come to life before her eyes only to take on her own. Sakura switches her attention to the open gates; The open road, filled with wondrous paths to explore. But the final question is, which one will she take?

Only time can tell.

For now, she'll become a wandering Konoha nin..

* * *

><p>AN: I'm pleased with my work. If you guys are wondering, no, she will not come back all strong and shit in the next chapter.

I find that so cliche. So she'll be wandering around then come back with odd intentions.

Till next time! Read and review!

-Nekomancer


End file.
